


Christmas Surprises

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: for kristannasecretsanta2018 on tumblr
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	Christmas Surprises

Kristoff wandered the market looking casually at all the items stacked on tables and in carts. There was plenty to chose from, he should be able to find something in the variety of goods. Problem was, he had no idea what to get a Princess.

He knew what Anna loved and he knew all the things that she was passionate about, it was just that she had them all at her disposal in the castle. She had paints and canvases that would last her two years if not more, she had a library full of books she hadn’t read yet, and she had plenty of music sheets if she was inclined to sing - though most of the time when she did, she made up her own wonderful songs that were lovelier than anything else Kristoff had thus far heard in his life.

She had an abundance of jewelry and clothes, she had chefs that made her chocolate treats every day, she had a sister that created all kinds of magical ice things for her whenever a whim would strike. What could he get her that she didn’t already have?

Kristoff let out a sigh, seeing his breath on the air. It had been a mild winter but the last week had been downright frigid. Wonderful for spending evenings curled up with Anna in front of the fire, not so much for going out and walking in the markets trying to find a present. Everyone seemed happy enough at least. Christmas was almost upon them and the entire town was in good cheer. 

Kristoff continued on, feeling anxious that he had almost reached the end of the market and hadn’t seen anything remotely suitable for what he wanted to get for Anna. It was second Christmas together but their first as husband and wife, and he wanted his gift to mean something special.

He paused at a table to admire some handmade flutes. The old man sitting on a chair rubbed his mitten-clad hands together and eyed him with a smile. “Looking for something special?”

Kristoff nodded. “A gift for my wife.”

“Ah, that’s wonderful. See any that might interest her?”

“Well,” Kristoff shrugged. “She doesn’t really play one or anything, I just noticed the craftmanship on these flutes and wanted to get a closer look. You made them?”

“I did,” the old man said, getting up with a faint groan and stepping up to the table. “Been making them for near fifty years now.”

“They are beautiful,” Kristoff said, picking one up and looking at the intricate details. He couldn’t remember a time he’d seen carvings so detailed on such a small area. Each flute had different styles and designs; like snowflakes, no two were alike. “Each one is a work of art.”

“Why, thank you.”

Kristoff looked up at the old mans face, surprised to see a shimmer in his eyes as he smiled. Surely he’d been told his workmanship was masterful before, hadn’t he?

The old man blinked quickly and turned his eyes to the table. “Think your wife would like any of these?”

Kristoff looked at the one in hands that had caught his eye in the first place. It was adorned with carving of flowers and vines, but right at the top above the finger holes, was a single sunflower. It made him think of Anna as soon as he saw it. The only thing was that she hadn’t expressed any interest in playing the flute. Kristoff was teaching her to play his lute, but even then, lessons often ended early since she always seemed to find delight in kissing him instead. And honestly, he couldn’t care less about the lute lessons with Anna’s lips on his. She knew how to mold him into a ball of putty and he was absolutely powerless anytime the mood struck either of them. Many times, they had to quickly find some secluded spot to be alone so that they could come together. The first month being married, he was sure they had spent more time joined as one, than apart.

He smiled at the memories, dreaming of every single one of Anna’s kisses.

“You like that one?”

Kristoff blinked and looked up at the old man. “Yes, I do. I would like to buy it. How much does it cost?”

The old man tilted his head slightly and smiled. “You know what, young man? You can take it.”

“What? No. I want to pay for it.”

“Consider your kind words payment enough. Plus seeing someone as young as you, looking head over heels in love, reminds me of myself when I was your age. First time I laid eyes on my lovely Camilla I knew I wanted her to be my wife. We were married for forty-six years. I lost her two winters ago.”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Kristoff offered, feeling emotion press on the back of his eyes.

The old man smiled again. “I am thankful for every single one of those years. Truly precious gifts they were, just like the three children she gave me. They are all grown now and have their own families, but we try and get together as often as we can, even though they all live in different towns now. I am going to try and make my way to my youngest son’s place this Christmas. His wife just had their fourth child this summer.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

The old man nodded. “Are you still a newlywed?”

Kristoff chuckled. “How did you know?”

“Ah, you got that look about you,” he waved his hand. “Love sick and happier than a butcher’s dog.”

“Is it that obvious?” Kristoff asked, feeling heat in his cheeks.

“To the right eyes, yes. It’s all over your face. How long have you been married then?”

Kristoff cleared his throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Seven months this week.”

The old man gave him a knowing nod. “It’s a truly golden time.”

“It certainly is,” Kristoff agreed, thinking of nothing else but every single time Anna smiled at him in that special way that made his heart ache. 

“Consider that a late wedding gift then.”

Kristoff shook his head. “I can’t take something you spent so much time on. I would like to pay you for-“

“Take it,” the old man insisted. “It would do my heart good to know that the Princess of Arendelle enjoyed one of my flutes.”

Kristoff blinked. “How… how did you know…”

The old man laughed. “They tell of her new husband as a big, blond, ice man with a heart of gold. If that description doesn’t fit you perfectly, I don’t know what does.”

Kristoff was sure his cheeks were crimson. He had been recognized in the town a few times, but he had no idea what people said about him. He generally assumed they wondered what the Princess even saw in him. He himself wondered the very same thing early on when he and Anna were still getting to know each other.

“Consider it a gift,” the old man prodded gently. “I would be honored.”

“Well, uh,” Kristoff cleared his throat again. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“And I appreciated you taking the time to talk with me. The Princess is a very lucky woman.”

“No,” Kristoff shook his head. “I am the lucky one. She is more of an amazing person than anyone could possibly understand.”

“I am sure she is, son,” the old man nodded with a smile. “I am sure she is.”

Kristoff muttered his thanks again as he stuffed the flute into his pack. He was turning to leave when the old man spoke again.

“Can I offer you a word of advice?”

Kristoff turned back to the man. “Of course.”

“If you are ever unsure of what to get her as a gift, remember that something made by you, no matter how simple, will be more appreciated than anything you could buy. Trust me. That was how I got my sweet Camilla to marry me,” the old man winked.

\----

Kristoff stomped the snow off his boots as he stepped into the stable. He hadn’t bothered walking the rest of the market with the old man’s words ringing in his mind. Making something for Anna to give her along with the flute was a great idea. The problem was, he had no idea what he could make that had any kind of significance whatsoever.

Sven greeted him with a cheerful bray while he stomped his feet. “Kristoff, did you bring me some carrots?” Kristoff said in his Sven voice. “I sure did buddy,” he answered.

Kristoff stripped off his gloves and grabbed the carrots from his pack. He offered one to Sven when a glint from his hand caught his eye. 

He looked at the wedding ring on his finger. If someone had told him a short time ago that it would be there, he would have laughed right in their face. Back then he never thought of himself as marriage material. He honestly didn’t think anyone would ever be interested in him. Then Anna walked into his life and nothing had ever been the same.

It sent a sudden shiver down his spine to think of any other future than the one currently waiting for him, perhaps sparked by the old man selling the flutes admitting to him that he was a widower. Kristoff couldn’t remember what life was like without Anna in it. It actually scared him now to think about if he ever had to live without her. It would be like living without a piece of himself, a very large piece that held all the most important things in the world. Could he even truly be alive without her? He didn’t think so.

He let out a long sign, determined to think up something he could make for Anna instead of torturing himself with all his new fears. He tossed another carrot to Sven then picked up the brush. As he ran it through Sven’s fir, he contemplated what he was going to make for Anna.

\----

He found Anna in the library, curled up under a blanket with an open book on her lap as she popped chocolates into her mouth. He paused in the open doorway, taking a moment to watch her. Her eyes scanned the page back and forth quickly while one dainty hand reached over to pluck another chocolate from the pile beside her. After a moment she smiled at something on the page and Kristoff’s heart ached. He firmly believed that she truly had no idea how beautiful she was. He watched her read through the next pages before she went to turn them, that’s when she must have felt him watching her and she looked his way.

“Oh Kristoff, you’re back!” Anna said as she jumped up, tossing her book on the floor and nearly spilling the entire tray of chocolates. She was on him in a flash, hugging him and tiptoeing up to kiss him.

Kristoff tightened his grip around her. She was wonderfully warm and it felt delightful to his cold hands. He pulled her up, wanting her to take the rest of the chill off his body. She wrapped herself around him as much as she could and kissed his neck before settling her head on his shoulder.

He could spend an eternity holding her. Everything was suddenly okay when she was in his arms. All his fears were quiet and his mind was blissfully full of nothing but her and the way it felt to have her body against his. 

“Is everything okay, Kristoff?”

Kristoff opened his eyes, realizing he hadn’t moved in several moments. “Everything is perfect, Anna,” he said, loosening his grip to set her back on her feet. “Just a little tired.”

“Come on, let’s head to bed,” Anna smiled at him. “After all, my favorite part of the day is crawling into bed with you.”

Kristoff chuckled. “Mine too.” He bent over, hooked his arm under Anna’s legs and pulled her up to his chest. Anna giggled anytime he carried her to their room, which was quite a lot. 

There was a fire already burning in their room and the space was warm. Kristoff took Anna over to their dresser and they both slipped into their night clothes while they stared at each other with love and admiration.

Kristoff crawled into bed and laid on the pillow, reaching out to pull Anna against his side when she paused, sitting with her legs folded under her looking down at him.

“Kristoff, can I give you your Christmas present early?”

“Early? Why?”

Anna shrugged. “I’m just so excited, I want give it to you now.”

“It can’t wait a week?” Kristoff chuckled.

Anna pinched her bottom lip in her teeth and shook her head. “It really can’t.”

“Well, if it simply can’t wait, then okay.”

Anna gave him a brilliant smile and scrambled out of bed to the dresser. Kristoff watched her rummage through it, wondering again what he could make for her. He wanted something created by his hands to give her with the flute. A box to keep it in maybe? Or a stand to display it?

She came back quickly with a small bundle wrapped in paper. “Honestly, I really was going to try and wait until Christmas, but I am just too excited to give this to you,” she said as she crawled onto the bed beside him and handed him the gift.

“Thank you, Anna,” Kristoff said as he sat up as he grabbed the present and started to remove the paper. Whatever it was, it seemed soft, and barely weighed anything.

“I love you Kristoff. More than anything.”

Kristoff paused and looked up, surprised that Anna looked on the verge of tears. “Anna, what-“

“Just open it,” she whispered, trying to hold her emotion back.

He hesitated a moment before he did as Anna wished. He quickly tore at the rest of the paper to find a small pair of knitted socks. He was about to ask Anna what he was going to do with such a tiny pair of socks when he suddenly understood.

Tears were coursing slowly down her cheeks when he looked back up at her. “Anna? Are… are you…”

“You’re going to be a father,” she whispered.

Kristoff felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. It was like that ache he got when Anna smiled at him, only a million times more powerful. He felt for a second that he could barely breath, then he saw it. A vision of his child – their child - swam into his mind, and he was overcome with the emotion that had seemed to be with him all day.

Kristoff pulled air back into his lungs and reached for Anna through tears that were coming hard and fast. He had never contemplated this moment in his life, although he probably should have. They had both talked about having children, but he had never considered what it would feel like to be told that he was going to be a father. Truth was, it was the greatest feeling in the world. 

“Kristoff…”

Kristoff realized he was still clutching Anna to his chest, probably too tightly given that she was pregnant. He loosened his grip but he did not let her go. He couldn’t just yet. He looked down into her glassy eyes. “Anna this is the best gift I could ever be given. I… I have never felt happier in my entire life.”

“Me either,” Anna smiled at him with a brilliance that made him feel weak.

“Is this why you-“

“Haven’t been feeling well lately?”

“Yeah.”

Anna nodded. “The doctor confirmed it. We will be welcoming out first child this spring.”

Kristoff shook his head, still in awe. He reached down and placed his palm on Anna’s stomach, caressing the life he now knew was growing inside of her. He suddenly felt another fear, one that was on par if not worse, than the thought of ever having to live without Anna. All these new fears, ones he thought he would never have… it was a far cry from worrying about whether or not he’d make enough off of his most recent harvest, or whether or not the winter would be long or short. All that seemed so inconsequential now. 

“Kristoff, I can’t wait to talk to you about all this, but can it wait until tomorrow? I’m pretty tired.”

“Of course, Anna. We will have plenty of time to talk about it. Let’s go to sleep.”

They settled in their bed, wrapping themselves up in each other with long, content sighs before they bid each other “good night” and told each other how much they loved one another.

Kristoff felt exhaustion take him as his earlier vision swam into his mind – a child with his eyes and Anna’s hair, adorable freckled cheeks and the smile of an angel. 

“We’re going to have a boy,” Kristoff muttered, on the verge of falling asleep.

“Yeah?” Anna asked softly at his side.

“Yes,” he whispered. “A feisty little guy, just like his Mama.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Anna whispered back.

“Me either,” Kristoff answered, then drifted into sleep.

*****

Kristoff looked over his work, hoping that Anna would like it. As soon as he woke up the morning after Anna had told him he was going to be a father, he knew exactly what he wanted to make for her, almost as if he had dreamt it in his sleep. Perhaps he did and just didn’t remember.

He still had the vision of their child in his mind. With that, he carved intricate designs into his creation. They were nowhere near as nice as the old man selling the flutes, but Kristoff was pleased enough with them. He bent down to keep working when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to see Elsa standing in the stable doorway. 

“Anna was wondering if you were coming in for dinner?”

Kristoff put his tools down and stood up, brushing his hands down his pants. “It’s that late already?”

Elsa nodded. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s more than excited that you told her you were making something for her, but I think she is impatient to be spending time with you.”

“I know, I want to be with her too, I just… I wanted this to be special.”

“ _You_ are special to her, Kristoff.”

Kristoff blushed, not knowing what to say.

“Is it almost done then?”

“Yes. I just need to finish this one carving and it will be done.”

“May I see it?”

“Oh, yes, sure.” Kristoff realized it was the reason Elsa remained at the stable opening instead of coming further in to talk to him. She respected that if Kristoff wanted it not to be seen by anyone until the next day, she would not steal glances.

Elsa came around the stack of hay closer to Sven’s stall and looked down at what Kristoff was making. Her hand came up and paused on her smiling lips. 

“Think she’ll like it?” Kristoff asked.

Elsa appreciated his work a moment longer before meeting him in the eyes. “No. She won’t like it. She will _adore_ it with every single fiber of her being.”

*****

“Oh, Kristoff! This is beautiful! Thank you!”

Kristoff smiled as Anna looked over the flute in her hands before placing her fingers on the holes and testing it out. The melody was just as beautiful as the designs. Truly master craftmanship. Kristoff reminded himself to go back to the market in the next couple of days and thank the old man again and inquire how his Christmas had been.

“What a thoughtful gift, Kristoff. It’s wonderful.”

“Well, there is one more,” Kristoff said, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. He knew Anna would like it, but there was something inside of him that was still nervous. “I just have to run and get it. It was a little too awkward to wrap.”

“Okay,” Anna smiled with anticipation. “I will wait right here.”

Kristoff nodded as he stood up. He threw a glance at Elsa as he walked out of the room and she gave him a very reassuring smile. He went quickly to the stables and grabbed his present. Olaf was talking so much to Sven that neither of them even noticed he was there. The snowman had wandered off shortly after he was given his gifts, and it was no surprise to find him regaling Sven with all that was happening within the castle.

When he got back to the gathering room he paused at the door. “Okay Anna, close your eyes.”

“They’re closed!” she called back to him.

He peeked around the corner to make sure before he brought his gift in. He set it on the floor in front of where Anna was sitting and told her to open her eyes as he straightened.

Her gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open, then widened in shock. Her hands came up and clutched her bosom, as if she was trying to grab her heart. Then tears started to fall and she began to cry.

“You… you made a bassinette?”

Kristoff nodded, trying to keep his emotion at bay. He had spent so much time since he found out he was going to be a father almost on the verge of tears, he thought he would be able to keep it in easy enough. With Anna getting weepy though, it was just about more than he could handle.

Anna slipped off the couch onto her knees. “These… you carved these?”

Kristoff nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Anna didn’t see it anyway, seemingly unable to tear her eyes from the bassinette.

“Olaf and Sven,” She said quietly, reaching out and touching the semi-crude carvings. Her hand travelled along the side. “All these beautiful snowflakes and Elsa at the base of the mountain…” Anna followed along to the other end. “Us…” she smiled, then finally looked up at him. “Us, standing with the trolls.”

Kristoff nodded, unable to stop a tear from escaping his eye.

Anna moved around to the final side, the one that was blank. “This is where we will add images of our children?”

“Yes,” Kristoff said gruffly. 

Anna shot up and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and pulled her close, breathing her in.

“This is the most thoughtful, beautiful, heartfelt, wonderful, amazing thing…” she sighed into his neck. “Kristoff, thank you. I will treasure it forever.”

Kristoff buried his face in Anna’s neck and relished in every single moment of bliss. He had no idea how long they had been holding each other, but when he opened his eyes and slowly released his grip from Anna, Elsa was gone and they were alone. Taking advantage of the situation, Kristoff pulled Anna back to him and pushed his lips to hers.

She melted into him in that way that drove him crazy. Unable to help himself, he gathered her up into his arms and nearly sprinted down the hall to their room while he kissed her like his life depended on it. Their plans to spend the rest of the Christmas day were going to have to wait.

~ * ~ * ~

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

“Look at that,” Elsa said with amazement. “A girl. Kristoff, you are three for three.”

Kristoff shrugged, not knowing what to say. It was true, every time Anna told him she was pregnant, he had a vision of their future child. He had no idea where they came from or what they meant. Perhaps it was a result of being raised by the trolls and their magic. Regardless, he had known that their first and second children were going to be boys, and the third, a girl.

If Kristoff was any kind of artist, he would have tried to paint their faces as soon as he saw these visions. Instead they simply came to life in front of his very eyes. Every time he looked at their first-born son, he saw the splitting image of the child he saw in his mind all those years ago. Same with their second and even though their brand-new daughter was only a few hours old, he could see the features he saw in his mind on her adorable, chubby, little cheeks.

“She’s asleep Kristoff. Will you grab her for me?” Anna said from the bed, covering herself back up from the feeding attempt.

Kristoff carefully took the tiny form from Anna, amazed how small she was. He had forgotten how small they were when they were first born. He placed her carefully into the bassinette – with the carvings of her two older brothers on the side – that he had made all those years ago. All of their children had slept in it as infants, just as any future children would. A new Bjorgman family tradition as it were.

“I’ll let you two get some rest,” Elsa smiled at them and quietly left the room.

Kristoff went over to the bed where Anna was already falling asleep. “Rest with me, Kristoff,” she mumbled as he approached.

“Of course,” he said, slipping gently under the covers beside her and carefully wrapping his arms around her. He thought she was already asleep when she spoke again.

“I had a vision too you know,” she said slowly.

“You did?” Kristoff asked, surprised.

She nodded against his chest. “You, me, and five little figures, all happy and laughing and having fun.”

“Five kids, huh?” Kristoff chuckled. “That many is going to fill up all the leftover carving space on the bassinette.”

“Exactly,” Anna whispered, then drifted off into dreamland.

Kristoff smiled and closed his eyes. Anna was right. It was a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> for kristannasecretsanta2018 on tumblr


End file.
